A method for monitoring a session on a target system is known, in particular, in the prior art in European patent application EP 2894814.
A specific temporary agent for monitoring the session is installed on the target system on reception of the opening request coming from the client of the user.
The session is established between the user and the target system through a communication network.
The temporary agent monitors the session and collects data on events that occur on the target system during the session.
The temporary agent is uninstalled when the session ends.